ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Save'a'hoe
Captain Save'a'hoe is the main protagonist of Dragon Ball Bocsu's Lordship. He isn't exactly a protagonist as much as a antagonist, though. Some of his actions may seem villainous or oppressive. Examples such as, only saving women, killing innocents to find Adrian Mate's staff, and even torturing young children in search of the Mystic Dragon Balls. He was created in a lab as a bio-android by Adrian Maye, who intended for him to help him protect the universe. (It's kinda counterproductive for Adrian to be a God of Destruction and PROTECT the universe, but ok.) Personality Captain Save'a'hoe is a, well, Captain Save a Hoe! This is a particular group of people that are over protective of women, no matter who they are. This term originated on the internet. That isn't all of Captain Save'a'hoe's personality though. He has been shown to be very prideful and arrogant. Not to the great extent of Vegeta, but is still very overconfident in himself. He believes that ALL his good deeds should bring him fame and fortune. He thinks that even after only saving a cat from falling out of a tree, he should be rewarded for an action ten times as heroic as that. But he does have a sentimental side. He has been shown as being empathetic on multiple occasions. He talked with Adrian's wife, Diane, after she showed concern for him being gone as long as he was. He also promised her he wouldn't take his staff if he was alive. (Isn't that a given?) He showed up to Adrian's funeral to comfort his daughter, Rosè. His empathy might be from observing Adrian, though. Or maybe he was programmed to care for Adrian's family and friends. Appearance Captain Save'a'hoe wears a red cape over a long sleeve shirt that is red with a black line across the chest. This line of black continues into the back of the shirt. The shirt has the superman symbol on it. Captain Save'a'hoe's pants are black with a red line on the waist down to his feet. He wears red boots. He has a dark complexion and shoulder length hair. He has a beard and chest hair that peaks over the collar of his shirt. Model Captain Save'a'hoe was a originally a super computer, before Adrian uploaded it's data into a bio-organic piece of tissue. This piece of tissue was implemented into a human model made from artificial muscles, keratin bones and data chips implanted into a robotic brain. These allowed him to scan things, even though he is completely organic and sentient. (Due to having artificially organic tissue and electrical neurological waves running through his organic tissue) He has wires for veins and a battery that pumps electricity and oil through his body. Abilities *Hikou is a device inside of Captain Save'a'hoe that allows him to manipulate his gravity to a certain extent. *Kamehameha *Finger Shot Category:FM Androids Category:Android Category:Android Category:Bio Warriors Category:Bio-Android Category:Evil Android Category:Heroes Category:Converted from Good to Evil Category:Neutral-Evil Category:Good/Neutral Category:Pages added by Bradbruh679 Category:Pages created by Bradbruh679 Category:Characters added by Bradbruh679 Category:Characters created by Bradbruh679 Category:Good Android Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Characters who can fly